


Helping Hand

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Kame tries to find relief on the set of 'Boku Unmei', Pi helps him out





	Helping Hand

Kame raced into the bathroom like the devil himself was on his heels. Only it wasn't the devil but a God that was the problem. 'G-O-D right here,' Pi's voice echoed through his head mocking him. He took a quick glance around; thankfully the room seemed to be empty. He wasn't sure how long it was going to stay that way though and besides he had to be back on set in far too short an amount of time. He entered the nearest stall and slammed the door shut before leaning back against it.

All this close proximity - photoshoots, Pi leaning over him on the desk - it was bringing back urges; urges he hadn't felt since Nobuta days. Back then he'd managed to brush it off as over-active teenage hormones; although at 19 years of age that had been pushing it as an excuse. Now he was 31, it wouldn't fly at all. Still, he could ponder the ramifications later, right now he had a more pressing need.

He had his zipper down all the way and one hand perilously close to his target when there was a knock on the bathroom stall. 

"Are you alright in there?" Pi's voice echoed through the bathroom and it really wasn't helping Kame's predicament.

"I'm fine," he responded and hoped Pi didn't hear the frustration in his tone.

"Are you sure?" Pi asked, "Because you ran out of the set pretty fast."

"I needed to pee," Kame lied through gritted teeth. 

"Oh really," Pi sounded amused. "'cause it felt like you had a hard-on." 

"Just go," Kame practically begged. 

"You want me to go - and here I thought you might want some help."

"This isn't really the time for jokes Pi." Kame felt like he was at the end of his tether. 

"Who said I was joking."

His tether snapped. Kame flung open the door, grabbed Pi by the lapels on his jacket and dragged him inside the small space and crashed their lips together. Consequences be damned. 

Pi wasted no time reciprocating the kiss, his tongue forcing itself into Kame's mouth while his hand palmed Kame through his boxers. The contact, even through the fabric, was heavenly and Kame canted his hips, pushing his erection as much into Pi's hand as he could. 

Pi broke the kiss to whisper - half seductively, half teasingly - in Kame's ear, "Wow, so needy." before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking softly.

"Just get on with it," Kame retorted back, too turned on to really take offense, although if Pi didn't do anything further, Kame was pretty sure he was going to still be able to get off just like this, rubbing himself against Pi's palm.

Pi's hand moved away and Kame wanted to groan but it was just so he could hook his fingers into Kame's pants and push them and his boxers down. The air conditioning felt cool against his now bared flesh, but Pi's hand was warm as it closed around his cock and began stroking firmly.

Whether he was more conscious of the time constraints or of Kame's needs, Pi didn't waste anymore time setting a fast pace. All Kame could do was get swept away in the feeling, his hips rocking in time to Pi's movements. His fingers gripped the fabric of Pi's jacket to hold himself upright, biting his lip to try and stifle the moans threatening to break out. When Pi swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, the spike of intense pleasure threatened to do him in completely. 

"Pi, I'm close," He warned, his voice little more than a breathy whisper.

Pi kissed Kame again as he came, swallowing his cry of release. He also took the task of cleaning them up, reaching around Kame to grab some toilet paper, as Kame leaned against him, spent. Kame finally pulled himself together as Pi finished zipping him back up.

Kame focused on the stall door to the right of Pi's head. "Um, thanks," Kame mumbled, not really sure what to say or how he was going to ever look Pi in the face again.

"No problem. Anytime." 

The way Pi said it - in English, almost as if he was still in character (and if they hadn't been squashed inside a toilet stall, Kame might have even expected a flourished bow) - made Kame snicker and unconsciously flick his eyes to meet the other's. On his face, Kame didn't see disgust or a condescending smirk, or worst of all, pity - just Pi's gentle smile looking at him the same way he always did.

"I mean it," Pi switched back to his normal voice. "We should explore this." 

"Yeah?" Kame breathed out. It was half agreement, half question. He still couldn't quite believe Pi would want this - whatever this was.

"Yeah," Pi agreed and Kame couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. At least until Pi added, "But first we'd better get back to set before they come looking for us."


End file.
